Fairy Tail OTP Song Challenge
by Warriorgirl1234
Summary: 10 Song drabbles about my favorite pairings !


OTP SONG CHALLENGE!  
Rules:

-You only have the time limit of the song to write.  
-Each drabble has to be 100 words or less.  
-Only one skip can be used.  
-Have fun.

1\. _My First Kiss (feat. Ke$ha) - 3OH!3 - Gratsu_

Gray and Natsu's first kiss wasn't that exciting, a kiss behind the bleachers. But that was only the beginning, they couldn't get enough of each other. Sure, they pretended to hate, but once all eyes were away, they were all over each other. In the back of he guild hall, in their house, anywhere they could be alone. Neither could get enough of the other.

2\. _Fairytail - Alexander Rybak - Fraxus_

It had been years since the green haired wizard first developed his crush on the lightning dragon slayer. He had been overjoyed to find the his feelings were returned. The two completed each others world, until one day Freed dissapeared complexly. Laxus searched everywhere until he could find his lost love. The world seem to forget the mage until the writer almost vanished into a fairy tale.

3\. _You'll Be Okay - A Great Big World - BROTP Gruvia_

Gray smiled and pulled the rain woman close. "You'll Be Okay." He promised. "Just close your eyes and let it rain." Juvia smiled as Gray held her close. "You will never be alone, we will always be here for you." The rain woman looked like she was about to cry. "I shall be strong, and carry on. I will find someone else!" She declared, suddenly she blushed. "I mean, Gray-sama is a great friend..." Gray laughed and hugged her close. "You'll be okay..."

4\. _Heaven Knows - Five for Fighting - NaLu_

Lucy bent over her fallen keys, tears streaming down her face. No! She couldn't let her spirits down! She had to avenge them! Slowly, she stood, and faced her enemy. Grabbing her whip, she ran full force before a sudden pain flared in her stomach. She fell to the ground and did not move. "LUCY!" Natsu rushed over as Gray and Erza finsished off their enemy. Lucy lay there with a small smile. "I'll be there soon... With mom and dad... And my little sister... And my spirits..." She spoke softly and did not move again. "LUCY NO." Natsu cried.

5\. _Teenagers - My Chemical Romance - Thunder Legion _

The Thunder Legion was a gang well to be feared, their leader Laxus was know to use electric wires when attacking, his right hand Freed used literature and a delicate saber, the Mistress Evergreen had a stare that petrified anyone who came close, and their last member Bixslow was know to charm people into doing what he wanted. Needless to say, they scared the shit out of everyone at Fairy Tail High.

6\. _I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby - 3OH!3_

"For the last time Natsu, I'm not your boyfriend! I'm sick and tired of just begin used for sex and a human shield!" Gray complained this everyday, but come dark, he was all over Natsu. Natsu needed the company, and the sex. And come day, the same complaint was heard from the ice make wizard. Yet night time remained the same as well. The cycle repeated day after day until the writer ran out of ideas for this song so she stopped writing about the actual pairing.

7\. _Europe's Skies - Alexander Rybak - Gajevy_

Levy loved Europe, the culture and history, plus the books. She know she was missed dearly back at the guild. She really wanted to go back, but she loved Europe too much. One wizard in particular took her leaving quite hard, Gajeel. He knew Levy loved her new home, and he loved what ever made her happy, even if it meant possibly never seeing her again. Everyone else wondered why he didn't just go visit her...

8\. _Symphony Lane - Five for Fighting - Lucy and her spirits (?) _

Lucy knew she would never see her spirits again, but why were they all around her? Why did her side hurt so much? And why were her spirits crying? "I'll never forget Miss Lucy!" Aries cried, leaning heavily on Leo. "We shall never forget Lady Lucy." Capricorn was crying aswell. "Princess..." Virgo stood there emotionless. "I wish we had gotten to say goodbye..." Aquarius looked like she was on the edge of breaking down. Suddenly a sweet melody filled the air. "Symphony Lane is waiting..." The melody whispered.

9\. _Oh No! - Marina and The Diamonds - I have literally no idea what I wrote, please forgive me. _

Erza wasn't about love and things like that. She wanted success. She wanted to make a change. The mage knew exactly what she wanted, Jellal. Her regular life just seemed to be lacking a certain... spark. "She's just like she was when we were little..." Mirajane remarked. "At least I know how to live." Erza replied. Oh... OH NO. She knew exactly what she wanted to be, walking and talking like a machine. She wanted only one thing... Jellal.

10\. _When the Day Met the Night - Panic! At The Disco_

When Natsu first fell in love with Gray, he was in a drinking game in the guild hall. When Gray first fell in love with Natsu, the dragon slayer had nearly gotten killed on a job. Natsu, one summer afternoon, asked to hang out with Gray, only if he promised to not break his heart. It was a strange request but the two had fallen in love. That summer was the greatest summer for either one, the golden sun and the silvery moon high in the sky. The two were never sad as long as the other was around.

_**SKIP USED:**_ _The Scientist - Coldplay (I can't think of a Fairy Tail pairing that I ship to go with this, sorry!)_

* * *

**_Authors Note: _**OH MY GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE WHY DID I WRITE THIS. **  
**

Anyways...

I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but it happened so I hope you... enjoyed (?)... reading this...

...

...

Well then... bye?


End file.
